


Oye!

by Debi_C



Series: Revolting Developments [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Holidays, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Easter and Jack has a child again. Old habits die hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oye!

Wiggling on the uncomfortable wooden bench, little Daniel tugged at his tie and stared up at his guardian. “Why are we here? I’m not Cathwic.”

Jack sighed. “I know, but somehow, well, now that you’re small, it just seems right.”

Daniel thumped the heels of his dress shoes on the pew. “You werwen’t this religious before. Why does dis disaster make such a diferwence?”

“It does, okay. Just, do me a favor and deal with it.”

The blond headed boy wrinkled his nose and sighed. He didn’t like it, but for Jack, he’d do it.

The Choir began ‘Praise God from whom all blessings flow….’

“Oye.”


End file.
